


dealing with you / i do with caution

by milkywei



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Overuse of pet names, jk love you yangyang bb, johnny is a clingy boyfriend, what a devil, yangyang is out to get kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywei/pseuds/milkywei
Summary: Johnny is finally back in his hometown but his heart's home is still miles away from him(set during the JCC episode where Johnny, Mark and Doyoung had a sleepover in Chicago and Kun would be in China)





	dealing with you / i do with caution

It feels surreal to be back in his old bedroom in his hometown again. Johnny still thinks that he is dreaming, especially with Doyoung and Mark knocked out on the blankets after finishing the rest of the beer they bought at Target. Although this was meant to be a sleepover, somehow the two members involved are the most lightweight ones.

Johnny finds himself scrolling through Twitter instead. He gets a notification that Way V has just posted a new tweet and he clicks on it. Kun’s pictures appear, a photoset of his selfies while he is in the practice room. Johnny smiles, remembering when Kun had asked his opinion on which photos to post.

Johnny looks back to their iMessage conversation again. Kun has yet to reply to his messages and while Johnny is happy that the younger is busier these days, he still feels a bit clingy towards his boyfriend.

As if the universe heard (or pitied) him, he receives a text message from Kun.

**Kun**

How’s being back home?

**Johnny**

Love it, but wish you were here with me too

**Kun**

Aww I’d love to see your hometown

You’re still awake? Isn’t it night time there? >:(

**Johnny**

Yeah it’s after midnight lol

Having a sleepover with Mark and Doie but they both fell asleep after we drank beer

What are you doing now?

**Kun**

hahahahah oh noooo

I’m taking a break from practice ~

**Johnny**

Oh.. I’m sorry

I shouldn’t disturb your rest time :/

**Kun**

No no it’s ok!! ><

I miss you :(

I feel like it’s been forever since we’ve talked like this...

**Johnny**

I miss you too baby...

How much time do you have before you need to get back?

**Kun**

Hmmm maybe 15 minutes?

Why? :o

[ Seo Youngho ❤️ would like to FaceTime you ]

Kun’s face appears on Johnny’s screen almost immediately after the call was started and he smiles upon seeing it. “Hey, _ baobei _,” Johnny softly says, waving to the front camera.

Kun chuckles and waves back. “Hello, you.”

“It totally slipped my mind to ask if you were alone in the room,” Johnny realises to which Kun laughs. “It’s okay. It’s just Yangyang here but he’s taking a nap.”

“Ah...” Johnny replies. “I’m scared that I’m gonna wake Mark and Doyoungie up so I guess we’ll have to talk softly.”

The conversation comes to them naturally even though they have both been too busy to talk to each other in the previous week. It’s always easy with Kun, Johnny thinks to himself. He loves how things just click and his heart just naturally gravitates to the sound of the Chinese man’s laughter. Johnny spends the next ten minutes admiring his boyfriend through the screen and instantly regretting it as he now longs to hold said boyfriend in his arms and never let him go.

“Johnny? Babe?” Kun’s voice calling out his name snaps him out of his thoughts. “Are you sure you’re not sleepy? You zoned out for a bit there.”

“I’m okay, I promise,” Johnny replies, rubbing his left eye which got a bit teary from being too dry. “I just miss you a lot.”

Kun smiles and Johnny thinks he sees the longing in his eyes too. “I can’t wait til’ we’re in the same country again,” Kun says.

“What’s the first thing you’re gonna do when you see me?” Johnny asks.

Kun hums as he pretends to think. “I’ll give you the biggest hug.”

“Just a hug? Am I a teddy bear or something?”

“You may as well be,” Kun chuckles, “Then what do you want me to do? Kiss you in front of everyone?”

Johnny makes a displeased sound. “And let them watch? Nah, they shouldn’t get the privilege!”

Kun laughs again. “I’ll kiss you when we’re at the dorms.”

“Are we gonna be just kissing?“ Johnny asks, this time with a mischievous grin.

“Johnny!”

“You need to give me something to look forward to, babe.”

Johnny laughs as Kun slaps a palm over his red face. “I’m kidding, babe. we can just watch movies and cuddle too,” he says, sparing his boyfriend from further embarrassment.

“You do things to my heart, Seo Youngho,” Kun mutters to which Johnny wriggles his eyebrows.

“You don’t mind that though,” Johnny reminds him.

Kun smiles that small smile which he reserves just for Johnny and his heart skips a beat. “Nope. I don’t mind it at all.”

Johnny hears someone say something in Mandarin in the background and Kun’s attention is taken away from the screen. He replies back in Mandarin before turning his attention back to Johnny. “Yangyang asks if I’m on the phone with you,” he reports.

Before Johnny can ask anything, Yangyang’s head pops up behind Kun and the younger boy gives a small wave. “Hi Johnny!”

“Hey Yangyang,” Johnny chuckles, waving back.

“He said hi back,” Kun tells Yangyang and the younger grins. He definitely does not suspect what is going to come out from the boy’s mouth next.

“_ Kun gets really smiley when he replies to your texts. He saves your name with a big red heart and keeps rereading your messages everyday _,” Yangyang informs Johnny in English.

Johnny laughs when Kun’s eyes immediately widen and when he repeatedly jabs at a shrieking Yangyang’s stomach. Kun may not have understood what the younger boy has just said but he just knows that he is being exposed.

“It’s okay, baby. I saved your name with three red hearts and read back your messages too,” Johnny assures him.

Kun’s face turns red again and he pouts as Yangyang hangs off of him, smiling widely. “I know you did, you big softie,” Kun mumbles.

Then come the words Johnny has been dreading the most. “I have to go now. Practice is gonna start again soon.”

Johnny smiles despite the disappointment. “Have a good session today. Work hard.”

“I will,” Kun replies, “It’s really late, go to sleep! Have fun with the concert tomorrow.”

“_ Bye, Johnny! See you in Korea! _” Yangyang waves to the screen before moving out of it.

Johnny laughs at the boy’s cuteness and waves back. Kun smiles at their interaction and Johnny feels like the warmth can last his heart for a few more days until the next time they can FaceTime with each other again. “I love you, Qian Kun,” he spills out before even realising it.

Kun’s look of surprise is endearing and he looks back to make sure Yangyang is totally out of earshot before replying with, “I love you too, Seo Youngho.”

[ FaceTime ended with Seo Youngho ❤️ - 15:06 ]

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from gentle bone's be my ocean
> 
> screams in johnkun h-how did i even get here??? ; ; | [twitter](https://twitter.com/nyelwinkeu)


End file.
